After World's End
by BURT'SFROG
Summary: This is what should happen later and once again no Will smashing but no loving of him either. Strictly Je
1. Chapter 1

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

She had stood on the cliff overlooking the sea with her son that day waiting on her husband to return, it had been ten years and she yearned for his touch. But a small kiss was all she got he wanted to get to know Jack their son. That was good but she needed more and as he stepped back onto his ship she whispered in his ear, "I need more and I intend to find it." After that he boarded the Dutchman to sail away for another ten years. He had always figured it wouldn't work out after Jack had tried so hard to save him, and if Elizabeth were smart she would go and find the one man who had loved her as much as Will had, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Meanwhile aboard the Pearl, Jack was giving orders, looking the same as he had ten years ago. He was a man who would never change nor die of old age, for he had found the fountain of youth and after bartering with Barbossa for the Pearl with one of the many barrels of the water he had collected, he had one thing on his mind, he was going to find Elizabeth. He may not have her but the man she loved would never die so neither should she, plus at least then he could show his intentions were pure and that she came first even if it did not benefit him.

"Gibbs, I believe there is a small island to the south of where the final battle took place take me there, I have some unfinished business, savvy."

"Aye Captain."

By nightfall they were almost there but Elizabeth was almost packed fixing to head out to sea to find the one man who could give her more, the one man who had put her before himself even though it was completely against his nature, the one man they called Captain Jack Sparrow. As she loaded all of her and Jacks stuff into the long boat she told the lad to climb aboard and began to row to open sea. About six miles from shore though a terrible storm began to rise and the long boat shattered grabbing onto Jack and a piece of wood she began to float. Slowly she began to sink into unconsciousness and the boy held onto her. As he began to lose hope he saw a ship flying pirate colors, maybe they would know his father and help them.

"Help, Help!"

"Man over board."

And aboard the ship they went with Elizabeth being rushed to the Captains quarters for safety.


	2. Chapter 2

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of a familiar voice one that struck fear in her but also allowed her to feel safe. She thought it was a dream it had to be, but then she smelled the smell she had forgotten, the smell of rum and salt water. It was Jack Sparrow and he was real.

"Elizabeth would you open your bloody eyes, I have a few questions and a present for you."

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the man she had killed, the man she had also loved. He hadn't changed, not at all he must have been behaving.

"Jack, what."

"Saw dear William the other day, ran across him gathering souls. He said you were leaving him and he asked me to take care of you and your son, who by the way is ok he is sleeping in his father's old room. Now why would he say that, why would he tell me to take care of you if you were leaving him because you needed someone to love you, why would he want you with me is old Captain Jack missing something?"

"Jack, don't do this you know the answer, we all knew it. We knew the moment you saved Will by cursing him to the Dutchman, that I was in love with you but I was married to him. Yea, we pretended it was ok for ten years that I didn't need someone to hold me but we all know that me and Will can never last now. Maybe though if the cards are played right he may still know his son if his namesake will take him to meet his father every few weeks."

"Namesake?"

"Shy, like his father. His name is Jack, I chose it thought he might grow up to be like the good man we both knew."

"Well, you should get some sleep I will take the night watch so you can have the room, I will see you in the morning."

"No."

"No what, you jumping ship before morning?"

"No, stay with me. Nothing dirty just hold me, it has been too long since a man just held me."

So the captain spent the night with his arms around his Lizzie waiting till morning to tell her they were due to meet Will Tuesday, and it was Sunday night. It was going to be a long Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

When morning came Elizabeth woke to an empty bed and the sound of men yelling. After putting on the rest of her clothes she made her way onto deck where she found the Jacks together.

"Now turn the wheel slightly to the right, Turner."

"Ahh, I see Captain Sparrow has found a solution to our little problem of the two Jacks. I like it."

"Good, now we need to talk in private. Turner send Marty in in ten minutes."

As they walked away to the rum hold Jack placed his hand on her lower back, and much to his surprise she didn't even flinch.

"Sit, Love we need to talk about something. Now don't get your knickers in a twist, wait do you wear knickers? Never mind off subject. Tell me in two words, either bad news or good news, tomorrow we are meeting a certain Captain of a certain ship who may just be the father of your child and your estranged husband."

"Good news, I would like to speak to Will and tell him of my choice. Plus he will be happy to see his son. I also plan on telling him I plan on taking my name back and since our marriage was never on the books it should not be hard. You two won't have problems will you, cause if you try to kill each other this time I may just let you do it, then kill whoever survives myself."

"Me and William are good we speak often over drinks and discussing who I know that has been on his ship. Remember he knew you would choose me, he knew I would let me be chosen."

"Sir?"

"Yes Marty?"

"The boy wants to know if he may enter."

"Yes tell Turner to come in."

Entering the boy seemed older yet more innocent.

"Mother, Uncle you wanted to see me."

"Aye, seems tomorrow we are meeting your father and your mother is leaving him, but on friendly terms so you will get to see him more now because you will be staying on my ship. But only every year or so does he have time, also┘ how do I say this?"

"Son, what your Uncle Jack is trying to quaintly say is I love him and he can return love to me in ways your father can't because of his predicament."

"Basically you two can have sex."

"Jack Turner, don't you ever talk like that, and where did you hear that?"

"The crew said it last night when you slept in Jacks cabin."

Turning to Jack Elizabeth gave him a look that made him spring into father mode.

"I know, I know, I will talk to them, sorry love."

As he walked out in search of an ass to chew Jack placed a gentle kiss on his Lizzie's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

As they approached the Flying Dutchman Elizabeth's heart raced, it was so easy leaving Will when she thought she wouldn't have to see him for another ten years. But with her son and Jack by her side she planned to meet with him and discuss everything to the fullest extent. And the time for the discussion had come.

"You look good, Elizabeth."

"Same to you Will."

"Ahh, dear William, seems you knew what you were talking about last time we spoke, see we found Lizzie here floating in the water with your son, turns out they were looking for me."

"Jack just take care of her."

"Captain, come quickly, the boy he fell, he tried to climb to the crows nest."

As they ran toward the accident they all thought how it could be their fault, hadn't Jack told him to stay away from there, Elizabeth should have stayed at home a ship is no place for a child, Will should have just let her go when he died but know he had to sleep with her. When they reached the scene young Jack was barely holding on in a pool of his own blood.

"Mother Father, I am sorry I just wanted to see the other boat. Uncle Jack you told me not... to... sorry."

As Elizabeth held him Will began to speak.

"Jack, look at me son, you can go on but your grandfather and me would rather see you on my ship you can work with the crew, don't leave me I want to spend time with you, you can stay a child forever."

Jack took Will aside, "are you sure you want to do this? He is just a boy and your son can you handle not watching him grow being stuck on that ship forever until you are no longer captain. Can you handle this, but also remember let him decide but keep in mind you can take away the choice. Please choose carefully."

Approaching Jack and Elizabeth, Jack and Will heard the boy speak.

"I will do it father, I want to know you, and I will."

"Elizabeth I must take him to the Dutchman before it is too late but I want you to know, I support you decision to leave me, I should have let you go when I became Captain but I didn't. Now that this has happened I see it as a sign, I will always love you but I can not be in love with you."

"Take good care of our boy, and William Turner I will always love you."

"I will bring him to see you, and Elizabeth Swann take care of yourself."

Then she watched her son and his father depart to the Flying Dutchman, She knew it was the right thing, but it still hurt. Much against his nature Jack felt the urge to comfort her and he did, they stood there until her tears stopped flowing and his chest was soaked.

"Lizzie, don't worry, Will will take care of him and I will take care of you. First I need rum though."


	5. Chapter 5

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

Elizabeth went on to bed and left Jack to his rum on the helm. It was after midnight before he made his way down the stairs and instead of walking around the side of the ship clear of the accident he felt compelled to walk toward it. Once there he saw Marty starting to scrub the deck, cleaning up the blood.

"Marty, let me do that."

"Captain, it is not your place.'

"Today it is."

As Marty walked away Jack got on his knees and began to scrub and every time he dunked the rag into the bucket the full moon showed the water turning red with the blood of a child who loved his mother, missed his father and looked up to the man whose name he bared his name. And there was no amount of rum in the world that could ease the pain he felt and Elizabeth was hurting more than him.

When Elizabeth awoke in the morning, it was before the crew so she decided to walk around the ship to look for Jack. She found the captain asleep on the deck near the scene of her son's fall, next to him was a bottle of rum and a bucket of water so red it made her stomach turn. The deck was stained even though Jack had scrubbed till his knuckles had begun to bleed, sitting down next to Jack's head she placed it in her lap slightly waking the pirate.

"Lizzie?"

"Just go back to sleep.'

As the crew started to stir Elizabeth woke Jack up and directed him to the cabin to dress his hand. Once inside she couldn't find a clean rag, so she tore a strip off the bottom of her shirt. Grabbing the bottle of rum out of Jack's hand she poured it over his knuckles causing him to cringe and jerk away.

"Let me wrap it and it will be over with."

As he watched her work he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and how easy it had been eight years ago, slipping water from the fountain of youth in her water, which made him realize she still didn't know. He had to tell her the truth. After she was done she made her first attempt at personal contact since she had arrived, lifting his hand to her mouth she gently kissed his hand.

"Lizabeth I need to tell you something. Several years back right after the final battle I spent two years on a little boat in search of the greatest treasure a man can find. And I found it Lizzie, do you know what it was that I found? It was the Fountain of Youth, and after gaining the Pearl back, I did what I thought was right. Lizabeth for the past eight years you have been twenty-three and will stay that age much like I remain my same age."

"I'm ok with that, but how old are you?"

"Not sure and probably better you not know."

Placing her head against the palm of his hand she spoke, "Thank-you for everything, for being you and taking care of me and Will, you saved him you know." Leaning his forehead against hers he began to stroke her cheek, "You know there is something that I have wanted to do for the past eight years."

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked knowing the answer in the back of her head but not letting herself realize it. Placing his hands on both sides of her face he slowly leaned in, but before anything could happen the door opened and Gibbs popped in.

"Captain the men are getting a bit frustrated if we don't get a heading soon I fear there may be consequences."

"Alright I'm coming. Lizzie I will be back and finish this little discussion."

As he approached the helm he flipped out his compass but that wasn't going to help it only pointed to his cabin where Elizabeth sat waiting.

"Gibbs, head for land I think we need a break. Leave it up to the crew. Now if you don't mind I have some business to attend to in my cabin."


	6. Chapter 6

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

Making his way back to the cabin Jack found Elizabeth asleep on the bed the past week had been hard on her so instead of waking her like he would have with any other woman he covered her with his jacket and sat beside her stroking her hair just watching her sleep.

"Lizabeth what have you done to me?"

When she woke around noon Jack was still there laying on his side still watching her sleep.

"How long have you been here?"

"About four hours."

"Before you left you said you wanted to do something what was that?"

Gently sitting both of them up, he held her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, but instead of forcing ahead he allowed her to take control as the kiss deepened he laid her down on her back and leaned over her. As she began to slide off his vest he stopped her, "Not yet Lizzie I want to wait, this is not a good time, it needs to be special, but I would like to continue with our previous activity." After that he went back to work on her mouth and began working on her neck, once both of them could no longer hold the heads up he laid down on his back and she curled up next to him resting her head on his chest.

"Jack, thanks."

"For what love?"

"For being a good man."

Then a knock came at the door and Gibbs spoke, "Jack we have reached land the men decided we should just camp on the beach."

"Ready to spend a little time with your favorite Captain alone on the far side of the beach. Be just like the last time without the burning of the rum and the leading on me."

"Sounds like fun, but first I want to know what it tastes like."

Wrapping his arms around her he pressed his lips to hers and gave her the most tender kiss he had ever given.

"Speaking of rum I could use some."


	7. Chapter 7

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

Making their way to the back side of the island they realized one very funny thing, it was the same island they had been marooned on before and that meant it was the one Jack had been marooned on it twice.

"You know it is not as bad this time, the company has improved even from the last time."

"How is that the company is the same as last time?"

"Last time I had to get you drunk to this," he said as he kissed her, "but then again I did pass out and you probably still wouldn't have let me."

"Captain Sparrow I am not sure I have enough rum for that kind of talk."

"I can fix that."

Jack got a shit eating grin on his face as he pulled two bottles of rum out of his jacket. Citing the fact that he would never leave the ship without proper food supply, he managed to get a smile out of her.

"Guess I should get some fire wood or would you rather burn the rum?"

"Go get the wood before I shove the rum up your ass."

As Jack left to get the wood Elizabeth got an idea in her head that only a woman could conceive or get away with. When Jack walked out of the woods he dropped the firewood there lying on the sand in front of him was Elizabeth in only his hat and coat with one of her milky white thighs sticking through the front.

"Mr. Sparrow would you get back to work."

"Captain, Captain Sparrow."

"Not tonight, I'm the Captain do you not see the hat."

"Permission to come aboard Captain."

"Granted."

As he slid off his effects she told him to remove it all starting with is shirt. Slowly he began to pull his shirt over his head revealing a tan chest with scars and a tattoo of a woman's name which she could not make out nor did she want to.

"The shirt goes but the pants stay those are for you."

After they had made love Jack slid on his pants and began to start a fire, while Elizabeth covered herself with his shirt and asked him to lay back down with her.

"I didn't want to know but now I do and it is too dark out for me to read it by myself."

"Ahh, the tattoo, the one on my chest."

"Yes, what does it say."

"Lily-Rose, a woman I still love with all my heart."

"Oh, I see." Elizabeth spoke in a quiet tone.

"Do not think that way, it was a mistake, one that I regret and still miss to this day. The rum though and the piracy and me being me, let's face it, I'm a liar and a thief and never will deserve to see my daughter or am I sure that I would want to."

"Daughter?"

"That is what I said, now do not bring it up again or you can just be another notch in the old bed post."

"Forgotten already, Jack I love you."

"And I love rum."

As he drank she just laughed to herself, thinking that the old coot would never say it back, no she knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

Laying awake later that night Elizabeth just stared at Jack wishing he would open up and talk to her. And in the partial sunrise her wish came true, what she had assumed to be a still sleeping Jack began to speak, but never opened his eyes.

"It was about three years before we met, I was helping a young lass with an abusive brother and no mother or father around. Felt sorry for her, plus I had a problem with who her brother worked for. I let her aboard the ship I had commandeered from her brother and was taking her to Singapore when one thing led to another and she became pregnant, after I dropped her off I felt compelled to go back against my nature. I missed the birth but got to name the child, named her after my mother's two favorite flowers. Her brother found out who it was that had helped her and what had happened and came after me. Well he caught me and branded me and eight years later we killed him and all lived happily ever after, savvy?"

"It was Beckett's sister?"

He didn't answer her question, he just faked sleep and giving up she placed her head on his chest. She had so many questions, but knew if she pressed he would just get angered and possibly maroon her on this island. Nuzzling against his bare chest she knew he had resumed sleep because he did not flinch when she went over some of his newer scars. She had him around her finger but only when they were alone, with the others he was still Captain Jack Sparrow, but with her he was Jack and Jack was a good man, just like she had always known. If only her father could have lived to see this it would have killed him she thought as she fell asleep.

"Captain we have company!"


	9. Chapter 9

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

Standing up to rush to the boat Jack felt his breeches shift realizing that tey were still undone.

"Jack we need to get dressed."

"No time love, throw on your trousers, and keep on me shirt."

Approaching the shoreline Jack saw a sight grander than any he had ever beheld. Nearing in on the shore was thirteen, he counted, ships from the East India Trading Company's armada.

"Dear god, Jack what do we do?"

"Captain?"

"Captain Sparrow?"

Turning toward them with a fire in his eyes burning brighter than they had when he and Elizabeth made love, he spoke.

"What can we do, we have to fight."

"Jack you are mad there are no immortals here, no Will to save us."

"Will never saved us, we saved Will, now I plan to save us."

"How?'

"Don't know yet but it will come to me."

After commanding everyone to their post, Jack took Lizzie to the side and told her to hold fort in their cabin. Sailing into the greatest and probably final battle of their lives the crew of the Black Pearl took complete faith in their captain. As shots began to be fired a cannonball went through the center of the Captains quarters, sending Jack into a state of panic.

"Gibbs, hold the line." Rushing toward the cabin he felt a sting of heat through his chest and saw the blood come pouring, he had been shot, reaching the cabin door he opened, looked at Elizabeth with a blank stare and fell to the ground. As she rushed to him she noticed his shirtless chest donned a new hole.


	10. Chapter 10

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

Elizabeth woke in a cold sweat, she was alone in the Captain's quarters on the Black Pearl. It had been a dream she thought to herself, but across the room she heard Jack moaning loudly. Looking over in the direction of the sound she found it was no dream it was a nightmare, but one they had both survived for now at least. Standing on wobbly legs she made her way to the profusely bleeding pirate, facing Gibbs she inquired as to his wellbeing.

"Mr. Gibbs how is he, will he make it, where is the bullet?"

"One question at a time Elizabeth. He is doing better then he should, his fate is still uncertain, and as far as the bullet goes it is stuck, none of us have agile enough fingers to get it and if we can't retrieve it Jack is surely dead."

"Let me, let me get the bullet. My fingers are small and believe me no one wants him alive more than me."

Leading her to Jacks almost lifeless body Gibbs felt her hands begin to quiver. Once there though she relaxed at once leaving him no question that if Jack could be saved she could do it. Digging her fingers in to his chest she felt the urge to vomit but suppressed it with tears, as she felt her way around she felt a light thump against her fingers, she had felt his heart and it began to beat more steadily. Finally as the crew was about to tell her to just remove her hand and let him go, she grabbed it. Pinching it between two fingers she slowly brought it out.

"The Captain likes to keep those Miss, ought leave it here for him if he wakes."

Putting on a brave face she spoke clearly and with meaning, "when the Captain awakes he will know where to find his bullet."

After Elizabeth headed back to the cabin no one saw her for three days, and when Gibbs went in to tell her Jack was progressing she just buried her face in his pillow and said she didn't want to see him just lying there. It had been three weeks since she had left his cabin and considering all that was in there food wise was rum she had stayed wankered the whole time, but she had ran out yesterday and was now dealing with the hangover of a life time. Lifting her head out of the bucket and laying it back down on the pillow she heard an all to familiar voice.

"You look bloody awful, love."

"Jack?"

"I got shot and look better than you, by the way where is me rum?"

Elizabeth began to cry three weeks and she still had tears.

"Lizzie, it is just rum, we can get more next port."

"No it is you I almost lost you, and one day I will and what happens then, what happens when I lose everything?"

"Love, you won't lose me you can't kill Captain Jack Sparrow, well maybe you can, but no one else can."

Getting up and crossing the room she began to trace his newly healed scar.


	11. Chapter 11

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

As she traced the scar Jack felt the urge to stop her but he let her go, he needed to just let someone go.

"Tell me about them, all of them."

She started running her hand up and down his arm tracing the scars that resembled streams flowing, and he moved his head to her ear he began to speak barely letting his lips touch her.

"Got this one when I had my little fling with Tia Dalma, was my first encounter with Jones, ask him to bring back the Pearl and he needed to sample my blood to make sure it was pure. He slit every vein and watched as the blood poured from my bound arms."

Nibbling her ear lobe he allowed her to move her hand to his back. As she placed her wrist next to his mouth he began to speak.

"My father, well you met him, not the normal pirate eh. Well he wanted me to learn the books like him and I didn't want to, so for every misspelled or mispronounced word it was a lashing with a whip."

Softly he kissed her wrist as she moved to the two side by side bullet wounds. Placing his lips to where they barely grazed her neck he told her of his adventures.

" I had just became Captain of the Pearl and Barbossa had quite a temper and good aim, one night while dueling me with our swords he pulled out his double-barreled pistol and shot me, that is when I met Bootstrap, he was just a lowly crew member but he dug those bullets out and saved my life."

Finally while he nipped at her neck she found her way to his newest scar. Placing his lips next to hers he told a story right out of her fairytales.

"I was in the middle of one of the fiercest battles of my life when a cannonball broke through the cabin where the most beautiful woman I have ever seen was, rushing to her rescue I felt the sting and warmth of lead as it dug through my skin, but it was worth even if she did drink all my rum."

She began to protest or apologize but Jack did no wait around to see he just captured her lips with his and gently laid her down on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

When Jack woke in the morning he just laid there, drawing circles on Elizabeth's naked back. He was still amazed how a woman half his age had managed to become his world, and though he still wouldn't trade the sea for her, he would anything else, even the Pearl. Watching her sleep he began to smile as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Captain Sparrow, I'm not so sure I like you watching me sleep in the nude."

"Love, I've seen you do much worse in the nude."

This she couldn't deny, he had basically taken her virginity. Sure Will had been the first but after ten years, she took some teaching. Standing up she made her way to the tub in the far corner of the room behind the screen. Lighting the coals underneath she couldn't help but think that no matter how many times Jack bathed he still looked dirty, but she liked it that way, she liked her dirty pirate rogue. Jack had been getting dressed and had all but his boots, hat, and jacket on when she hollered at him to come over there. His heart jumped out of his throat when he saw her there in the clear water.

"Come on Lizzie this is not fair."

"Kiss me."

Doing as she commanded he felt himself being pulled into the water, just as they were working on getting his shirt off of him, there was a knock at the door.

"Bugger!"

Kissing him once more she told him to get up and answer it. Opening the door he came face to face with a very confused Ragetti.

"Sorry Captain, but Captain Turner is here to see you."

"Aye step to the door and tell Lizabeth to get dressed, and that young Jack is here to see her."

As he approached the helm where Will was waiting he got a confused look from the young man.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I am some bloody idiot?"

"Maybe because your clothes are soaked and your shirt is undone, Jack."

"Sorry Will, guess you know where Lizabeth is then, huh?"

"I have a clue. I am not here to discuss that though, the EIC is waging war again, you are their first target, after that we all are."

"Aye, war? Well consider yourself a target, they have already been here. See this is from them." Jack said as he showed Will the new scar.

"We must fight together, but I can not be here, not with you and Elizabeth messing around all the time. I will sail to the east of you far enough away that I hear nothing, but close enough to help you and for her to see our son."

Turning back to the Dutchman Will yelled for his son and bid farewell to his once best mate and wife, now thought they were just Jack Sparrow and his strumpet, who was he kidding no they weren't but he still was not ready to be with them all the time.


	13. Chapter 13

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

The next three months were uneventful, because of her respect for Will and Jacks respect for rum there was no sex on the Pearl. She had threatened to take away his rum if he even made a move on her, and though he loved her body he had loved rum longer. Then one day the winds shifted and there was a scent of burning bodies in the air, the war had begun. Pulling full sails the sped toward the battle both great Captains at their helms, smiling at each other. Ready for war were they, ready to save what was rightfully theirs their freedom. As men jumped to their ships Jack and Will told their crews to fight this was it, now or never. Running into the cabin to fetch Elizabeth, Jack knew they needed her she was good with a sword and had no fear.

"Love, we could really use you out here."

"I can't Jack."

"Why not you are the pirate king, you should defend your people."

"I am, but I have more important people than those pirates."

"Who love, me cause you hiding in here is not helping me."

"My children."

Stopping dead in his tracks Jack's jaw dropped, "Huh? You are, oh no. Dammit!"

"What you don't want it, you like playing house until it becomes serious, well that is not how it works."

"No that is not."

"Just leave."

Stepping out to the deck he found Will on his ship, explaining that the ones who had attacked him were all dead now all they had to worry about was these few. After all was done Will went to leave.

"She's pregnant."

"What! Jesus Jack she just lost her son."

Walking back to the cabin he knew it was time to talk to her.


	14. Chapter 14

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad. And thanks to one of my readers for the funny face comment I used it to add some humor to the situation.

He knew the last year had been hard on her, leaving her husband for him, losing her son to the Flying Dutchman and his father, and now his dumbass had gone off and gotten her pregnant. Entering the cabin he found her asleep on the bed with dried tears staining her face.

"Lizabeth, wake up, we need to talk."

"Just leave me alone Jack."

"NO, look I just didn't want this to happen this way. I mean how can you raise a baby on a pirate ship, come on think about it Lizzie. Have you ever seen me hold a baby, no, and I never have. I named my daughter while being chased but gun laden soldiers, I never touched her."

"What?"

"Yes I the great Captain Jack Sparrow have never held a child under six years of age, not even for rum."

As he came and wiped her face she began to think what Jack would be like holding a baby, and as she thought she pictured it in her mind. There was Jack holding the screaming child with the most hilarious look on his face ever. Looking softly into his eyes she spoke.

"So you will keep both of us?"

"Couldn't live with myself if I didn't, as you said I am a good man. That doesn't leave this room."

Later that night Jack woke to an empty bed, and a need that only the other side of the bed could fulfill. Walking on to the deck, his need subsided when he saw her looking over the ocean in the full moon light. She was crying with a look of sadness on her face, ever since he was a lad he had wondered how women could cry all the time. Walking over to her he placed his arms on each side of her with his hands on the rails.

"What were ye thinking about." His voice was more slurred then it had been in a while she was getting the old Jack back, which to her was a good thing.

"Us and how we are going to deal with this?"

"With what, love?"

"I am not pregnant, I woke up to my normal monthly time."

"Lizzie, it is ok. If you still want a baby a year from now, and you haven't killed me by then you can jump me all day long and I will not complain."

"Jack, do not make me slap you, but do you promise."

"On pain of death, and if you are a good little pirate king I might just let you jump me right now."

"No I am to tired."

"Then where is me rum."


	15. Chapter 15

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

The next year went by uneventfully, they saw Will and Little Jack twice, much rum was consumed by both of them, and Elizabeth found that Jack was the old Jack again.

⌠You know it is dreadfully hot out here. Love, don't you think you would be comfier in my cabin with nothing on."

"Jack, as a matter of fact yes, and you owe me something."

"Oh bugger, what did I do now?"

"Promised me we could try for children now."

"Love, I was sober and horny, do you really think a kid is a good idea?"

"Jack, I'm rich and important and a queen, do you think a pirate Captain is a good idea?"

"Point taken, I know drop me breeches."

Two weeks later it was clear it had worked all Elizabeth did was vomit and all Jack did was drink, he didn't want to face the fact he was going to be a father. Running into Will one day seemed like a normal thing but it wasn't. Walking onto deck chills ran down Elizabeth's spine when she saw the two men face to face.

"I heard from a recent passenger that Elizabeth is with child, is it true? Last time I knew she wasn't, something told me, but this time she is and that isn't good Sparrow."

"Why not William, do you lack trust in our parental abilities?"

"No, now I can't win her back, I can't beg her to stay. Unlike you I won't steal a woman with child, whose father is around."

"Mate you forget, you weren't around, and you told me to take her."

"Just to keep her happy, not to fall in love with you. Now I have to do the one thing I never hoped it would come to."

"Sail away and forget anything ever happened."

"No, not quite."

"Figured not."

"I have no choice, Jack Sparrow do you feel death?"


	16. Chapter 16

After World's End 

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

"Bugger!"

Jack watched as Will disappeared to the Dutchman, and started ordering his men to arm the cannons.

"Gibbs, go and get 'Lizabeth. Take her to the dingy and have Pintel and the goofy looking one take her to that island."

"Aye, are we going to fight?"

"We have no choice, send me Marty."

"Captain, you ordered me here?"

"Down to the brig, here are the keys, bring up our prisoner. I have a special assignment for him."

Marty headed down to the brig wondering what Jack had planned for the man who had spent the last year and a half imprisoned on the Pearl.

"Men, prepare to battle!"

"Ahh, now why is it you decided to be releasing me Jack, been in there a long time."

"Barbossa, you want to be immortal?"

"Aye, but you would not give me the water, know you to well Jack."

"How bout an immortal Captain of an immortal ship?"

"What need be doin', the proposition seems to be for my good not your own?"

"Will, wants me dead and I want me alive, and I also want you to kill him. Lizzie gave him back his heart, now while I fight him you sneak on board the Dutchman and stab the heart, and the rest will be history. Simply put you'll be alive forever and I won't have to deal with a fishfaced Captain with a bounty on me head, savvy?"

"Aye, whatever you say Captain Sparrow."

"Oh and Hector, take that blasted undead, pain in the arse monkey with you."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

Walking over to Jack Elizabeth had one more question before she left.

"Jack, now why is it I have to leave, I can't die?"

"No love, you can't but the baby can."

Kissing her gently, he turned and left her to go towards the island, hoping to himself that Will didn't notice and Barbossa would succeed and hold true to his not killing Jack promise.

"Gibbs tell them that I would like to meet with the Captain."

Before the old man could even walk away Will stood in front of Jack with his hand on the handle of his sword.

"What will it be Jack? You want to come willingly or do we have to do this the hard way."

"Pirate!"

Drawing his sword he placed it at Will's throat, showing that the hard way was the way he wanted to go.

"Jack, you can't win, I can't die."

As cannons fired Jack fought with Will in an immortal battle while Barbossa went in search of the heart.

"Jack, give up, this time I will kill you."

Stabbing one last time Will plunged his blade into Jacks chest piercing his heart.

"You know Will, you have stabbed me in the heart several times before, but I have to say this hurt the least."

Will began to stutter as Jack pulled the sword out of his chest and pushed it through the him pinning him against the wall.

"Found the Fountain of Youth, so you can't kill me or Lizzie and I won't kill you."

"Let me loose, remember I can't die."

"Actually you can, but I won't do it. He will though."

Pointing at Hector Will's eyes widened. Looking at Jack all he could do was smile.

"Thank you Jack, I didn't like what I had become, let my boy come back, tell Barbossa to, you have always been…"

With that Will slumped against the wall as Jack walked over and began to cut out Barbossa's heart. Fifteen minutes later Elizabeth walked back on to deck, to find Jack sitting on the steps with her son on his lap asleep.

"Barbossa gave him back, he's ours, if after all this you will still stay?"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

Looking over to the wall next to their cabin, Elizabeth felt her heart sink. There was the first man she ever loved dead, slumped against the wall pinned by his own sword, which had no doubt been put there by the man she now loved.

"Jack, how could you?"

"Love, technically I didn't, and he wanted it. As he died he thanked me and said I had always been."

"Been what?"

"I don't know, but don't hate me."

"How can I not hate you, let alone love you."

"Here's the boy, take your old cabin back. And do me a favor, don't come out, Gibbs will bring you your food."

Watching her walk away Jack felt his heart break, and he knew what he had to do. Telling Gibbs to take the helm and make sure Elizabeth and Turner had food, he made his way to his cabin and his secret stash of rum. For the next week Jack stayed in his room drunk off his ass, while Elizabeth stayed in her room trying to explain everything to Turner. One day Jack found that the rum no longer killed the pain, and the only way to not think about her was to sleep, so he spent most of his days and nights sleeping in his pitch black cabin. After spending close to a month locked in her cabin Elizabeth finally snuck out in the middle of the night, running straight into Gibbs.

"I know the Captain said for me to stay in my cabin but I needed to get out for a few, he isn't due any time soon is he?"

"M'am to be frank the Captain hasn't been out of his cabin since he sent you to yours."

"What do you mean?"

"You hurt him, he did this for you, and you got mad at him for it. As you said Miss Elizabeth he is a good man, goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight Gibbs."

As he walked away she knew what she had to do, and as she strode towards Jack's cabin she knew she had been wrong but now she was going to make it all better.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

Stopping at the door she thought to herself, if Jack had been in his cabin for a month he had probably spent it wankered and would be piss drunk. Turning to walk away she spoke in a voice only one man could here, though at the time she didn't know he could.

"I don't want to let you go."

Waking the next day Elizabeth stayed in her cabin and hoped that Gibbs would not mention to anyone about her outing. Jack on the other hand sat at his desk wondering what she meant and how he was going to fix his mess of a life this time, Jack Sparrow knew when rum didn't help only being sober could.

"On second thought, I'll only drink enough to make me feel like normal."

That day he stayed in his cabin and waited for sunset, but around nine he figured the boy was asleep and he would just have to deal with the sun. Walking out into the sunlight he was glad he had put new kohl on, even then the sun was blinding and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. After seeing Jack was on deck Gibbs ran to him trying to explain the situation at hand.

"Captain, most of the crew left about two weeks ago when we made port in Tortuga, but enough of us are here to run the ship. Where are we headed?"

"To tell you the truth, I honestly couldn't care less."

With that he walked away and headed straight to Elizabeth's cabin. Without knocking he walked in to find she was already asleep on the bed while the boy slept in a hammock in the corner. Laying down beside her he told her what he came to tell her.

"Love, wake up. Don't speak I need to say this and if you speak I'll lose my nerve. What I did back there was for you, I did it because he was only going to hurt you and he knew it that is why he was glad to die."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Looking at her something caught his eye, it was a chain around her neck.

"What is that?"

Pulling it out she revealed a slug with a chain through it.

"My reminder of how lucky I am. See a certain pirate Captain had this go into his heart when he was running to save me, and I had to dig it out of him."

"I have a new scar you know, the one Will left when he stabbed me in the heart. 'Lizabeth he really did try to kill me see."

Sliding his shirt to the side he exposed a new scar about the width of a blade and it was then she knew he really had done what would be deemed right in that situation. Looking at him she couldn't help herself she had to kiss him. Laying her in her back she felt Jack begin to slip off her vest.

"Jack, wait. Turner is in the corner."

"Right only one way to fix that."

Picking her up he opened the door while she began to kiss his neck working up to his mouth. As he walked toward his cabin the crew began to cheer causing them both to smile into each others mouth.

"Guess they missed their Captain."

"I know I did."

Laying on Jack's bed he began to run his fingers over her slight bump of a stomach.

"I have something I want to give you two."

"So you're ok with this?"

"I have no choice, but anyway, put this on that chain and keep it close to your heart."

Looking at what was in his hand, she smiled, it was the ring he had worn on his ring finger when she first met him.

Out on deck Pintel walked on to deck during all the excitement.

"What's going on?"

"Seems the Captain is making up with Elizabeth, and that means he'll be back to normal."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

When Turner, as the name had stuck, awoke he found that his mother was no longer in the room. Running out on deck he ran towards Jacks cabin, he knew his mother said he wasn't allowed out and if he did don't disturb the Captain, but it was an emergency. Right before his hand touched the door he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, turning around he found it was Gibbs.

"What are you doing?"

"Mum's gone and he is the only one who can save her."

"Boy, your mum's not gone. Now go and help Marty scrub the deck."

An hour later just as the deck was finished Turner caught sight of what he hoped was a good thing, Jack came out of his cabin with Elizabeth on his heels.

"Turner, come and talk to us."

Walking over to his mum he looked at her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well did you notice that there was a change in the way I looked?"

"Mum, I didn't want to tell you but you're getting fat."

"No, she not she is growing."

"What Jack is saying is you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"What? No, I just got you back now I have to share you!"

As the boy turned he ran away and Elizabeth tried to go after him, but Jack's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Give him some time, I've been in his shoes, he just needs time."

"You haven't been in his shoes."

"When we get to Shipwreck Cove ask my father."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Not mine but they should be.

Authors Note: Set after AWE, tells what really should have happened. Sorry about the way it is written, my new computer doesn't have Word so it is on Notepad.

"Not that I was listening to your conversation, but did I hear we are headed to Shipwreck Cove?"

"Aye, 'Lizabeth will stay there with the boy until the baby comes in seven months."

"Give the orders Captain."

"All hands on deck, heading of the Cove."

Walking back to their cabin Elizabeth found her son sitting on the steps running his fingers over the scar left in the wall where his father had been pinned.

"This isn't about the new baby is it? You miss your father don't you?"

"Jack killed him and now you're going to have Jack's child, he killed my father."

"Your father was already dead, Jack just ended all of our suffering. Your twelve now so I feel I can tell you this, your father was going to kill the baby."

"No, he was not!"

The boy just stormed out of room without giving his mother anymore chances to explain. Running to the helm Turner grabbed the first sword he could find and proceeded to point it at Jack.

"Boy, you don't want to be doing that."

"Why not? Afraid I might win?"

Grabbing the sword from the boy's hand he pinned Turner by his shirt to the mast.

"No because it is easier to make you listen this way. Look your father had become an evil man and since your mum and me are unkillable, he was going to go for the baby. And even if your mother left him, and the baby is mine it is still your little sibling. Now for the final point I have to make, you can either calm down and start listening to us or I can send you to live with my father and trust me you do not want that."

"Fine, just let me down."

Letting the boy go Jack saw Elizabeth coming up the stairs, he was going to have some explaining to do.


End file.
